What if?
by choco-eater
Summary: What if America was born as a girl instead of a boy? Follow the story of Amelia's life from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! soo... this is my first Hetalia fanfic. I really love USUK or UKUS I don't care about the gender. I got the idea to write this fanfic from nyotalia, I just saw the fem!America and thought I have to write a fanfic about this so here we are! I apologise if you find gramar or any mistakes because to be honest I'm not a native English speaker and I consider my english very poor and simple. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

pd: I rewrote this chapter with the help of my beautiful beta-reader Lilly

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia *cries*

* * *

Thud, Thud Thud….

'Someone is coming, I think…' was Arthur's first thought in the morning. The faint sound of footsteps was getting louder and louder with each step answered his question. 'Fuck' he mumbled with anger as he hid his face in his pillow "This early? Are they fucking serious?' England opened slowly his eyes and rolled on his bed to face the door at the exact moment it was opened violently by not other than France.

"Arthur~!" France exclaimed as he walked in the room ignoring Arthur's death threats. He was one of the two persons on the ship who dared to enter to the most powerful and terrifying pirate of the seas without permission; even though they were both rivals and currently he was Arthur's prisoner "We'll be arriving in some minutes, _mon ami_"

"Pardon?" Arthur hissed as he glared at Francis, who was still standing in front of him with a cocky grin "We are NOT friends. I hate you, bloody frog" Francis heard a 'clack' from under Arthur's pillow, the same sound of a gun being charged.

"Oh Come on, _Anglaterre…_" Francis said but stepped backwards due to the serious and threating glare Arthur was sending him, and the possible gun hidden under his pillow "O-Okay just calm down and get dressed. I'll be preparing the breakfast" The Frenchman left the room. Arthur gave an annoyed sigh and got off the bed muttering curses to Francis in old English. 'Damn it! One of these days I'm going to kill that goddamned fog!" he thought as he dressed himself, obviously annoyed of being woken up so early.

He picked up his coat and hat from the floor and left the room. He headed to the kitchen, following the tempting smell of food. Arthur will never EVER admit it but he liked Francis's cooking, it was the only reason he let him stay on the ship instead throwing him to the sea. When he reached his destination the breakfast was served on the table: Bone soup and ale, the last edible and drinkable things on the ship.

"Arsehole" he mumbled, feeling a bit jealous of Francis culinary talent, as he ate at a quick pace. The damned soup was made with rotten veggies, small pieces of rotten flesh and bones but it was still delicious. He drank the mug of ale in one row and without losing any more time; he left the room as a random crewmate picked up the service. England went upstairs, heading the main mast and started climbing it until he reached the crow's nest.

He jumped in and stood there for some minutes resting his hands on his hips as he breathed deeply. The view was magnificent. They had already stopped at a little beach; the sand was white and the water was deep turquoise. Above a small cliff was a beautiful prairie full of different species of wild flowers, most of them yellow and red. Next to the prairie was an enormous forest. England smiled. He loved forests; they were the only place- besides de the sea, of course- where he felt safe. Arthur's thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around; he was pretty damn sure that it was Francis.

"What do you want, frog?" Arthur spat at him, annoyed.

"Oh~ Arthur you're so mean with me~" Francis whined playfully "Are you enjoying the view?"

"Yes " he answered before violently turning around with an angered expression "I was enjoying it, until you came here" the most powerful pirate of Europe grabbed a nearby rope; he tangled his hand around and jumped without an doubt from the crow's nest. This action leaved France speechless as he leaned from the crow's nest to find out if Arthur was okay. England leaned gracefully on the deck, startling some people of the crew. He looked up where Francis was staring at him, his mouth a little open "Well, are you coming down? We are about to reach land"

"Exhibitionist idiot" France mumbled as he started climbing down the mast, not risking performing such a dangerous manoeuvre like England did. Some minutes later he finally managed to reach England, the British men was making some last minute preparations for leaving the ship. England's crew had already dropped the anchor and now were putting down a row-boat to arrive at the beach.

"Captain Kirkland! The boat is ready!" Arthur's first-mate announced as he threw a ladder overboard so they could get on the boat.

"Good" England praised the men and started climbing down the ladder. He stopped for a moment and looked at France "Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming, mon petit lapin!" France exclaimed before starting to climb down the ladder too. A few men who knew French snickered when they heard their terrible captain called 'my little bunny' by none less than his prisoner and biggest rival. Francis jumped on the boat and a blushing Arthur hit him in the head.

"Don't call me like that, you stupid big frog!" England yelled at France before lowering his voice until it was only a whisper "At least not in front of my crew. I have a reputation to maintain"

"Oui, Oui, as mon captain says" France laughed as he sat down and got a hold on the rows before starting rowing until they reached the beach. Arthur was the first one to get down the boat, a satisficing feel of relieve full him as he stepped on the sand. Finally he could get away from the frog a few hours.

"Hurry up, git!" England exclaimed impatiently at Francis, who was dragging the boat further into the beach. France came jogging where England was "Okay. Finland said that the prairie and the forest are our best options; we'll separate and try to find him"

"Yeah, sure" the Frenchman said carelessly before walking uphill, towards the prairie Arthur saw earlier on the crow's nest. England wanted to go to the forest, which was inconveniently next to the prairie. The Briton sighed as he started walking next to France. It took them a few minutes to reach the prairie.

Arthur was about to leave France and to get into the forest, but he stopped when he heard some giggles not far away, "Hey, France! Did you hear that?" He asked as he tried to concentrate more on where the giggles came from.

"Yes I did, mon cher" he answered, moving his eyes side to side searching for the originator of the giggles. He looked at Arthur; the Briton's gaze was looked on something in front of them. There he was, a cute little kid around two or three years. The kid was playing with a white bunny with brown ears and tail, who was tickling the poor boy.

'He has to be mine' both men thought before looking at each other with hatred; all friendship bounds were left aside, this was business. Arthur was the first one to take out his sword.

"Don't even think about it, frog. He's my brother" Arthur hissed at France, who was taking out his sword too "Don't you even dare…"

Francis made a disgusted face at Arthur's threating words, "He's mine" he simply said and made a fighting pose.

"You're my prisoner" England said as he approached to France with intention to hurt and with a deadly glare "You'll do as I say"

"Not anymore" Francis took out a piece of paper, which granted his liberty, and put it on Arthur's face "I'm free and…"

"Well…" England interrupted France with a cocky grin "…I don't give a fuck" with that Arthur swung his sword at Francis and the fight began.

They fought and fought for many hours but none of them wanted to give up. Without being noticed the boy had placed the bunny on his lap and was sitting down a few meters away from the European nations to watch the fight. He was curious about those strangers, it was the first time he had seen people like him so close, though he was also scared.

"Fighting is not driving us anywhere!" England shouted as he noticed how long they have been fighting without getting any results "We should let the boy choose" he said, pointing at the little kid who was shaking in fear from his sitting spot.

France scratched his chin and gave England a thoughtful look before grinning "I agree" he said with confidence, he knew he was way more charming than Arthur; France was sure he'll win.

England rolled his eyes, trying to look cool and confident, but internally he was scared of being rejected again. He tried to look as gentle as he could but the nerves betrayed him "Come, America, come… Don't you want to play with me forever?" he said with a sadistic grin and a tenebrous aura surrounding him. America started to cry and England lost all hope to win.

"_Sacrebleu_! England, stop that! You're scaring the poor child… you're even scaring me!" Francis yelled at England before approaching to the boy and kneeling in front him with a gentle smile "Don't be scared, mon petit" he said in a soft and kind way. HE took out a plate of French food from only-god.-knows-where and showed it to America, who stopped crying almost instantly, his curious eyes getting bigger and brighter "Come with me and you'll eat delicious food like this every day…"

America stopped paying attention to France despite the good smelling food he was offering; instead he stared at Arthur, who was sitting on the ground not far away from them. He was hugging his knees, a gloomy aura surrounding him. His shoulders were shaking letting him know that he was crying; this made America sad. His bright blue eyes looked at England with pity and he approached to him, leaving France talking alone.

"Sir, are you okay?" the little nation asked as he patted England's shoulder "I'll chwoose you but plwease, don't cry" he said with teary eyes. England looked up and stared at the child with surprise as he processed that America had chosen him, but then let out an honest and warm smile. He picked the toddler up and started spinning while laughing with true happiness; America started giggling alongside England, both of them ignoring France when he dramatically said "Mon dieu! I've been rejected!" and returned to the ship.

A few seconds later England tripped and fell to the floor with America on top of him, they laughed and laughed but finally they both calmed down enough to start a little chat.

"So, America…Do you have a human name?" Arthur asked as he got up with America on his arms and started rocking him. The little kid shook his head "Oh well….I shall name you Alfred, Alfred Kirkland!" he exclaimed with happiness.

"But my name is Amer…" he started to say shyly, but he was interrupted by Arthur.

"Oh, my human name is Arthur; Arthur Kirkland" he stated ignoring America's little voice "You must call by this name when we are around humans; it's dangerous for us to let humans know what we are. Understood?"

"Yes, Arshur" America replied as he hopped down England's arms and started running away.

"Hey, America! Where are you going?" England exclaimed and started running after him, but stopped abruptly a few meters away from Alfred, who was dangerously close to the biggest buffalo Arthur had ever seen "Don't worry, my boy! Your big brother is going t-t-to s-save…" Arthur's jaw dropped to the floor before he could finish his sentence. The little nation, America, had lifted up the buffalo without any difficulties and started to spin him around, only to throw him away with such strength that it disappeared from their sight within two seconds.

"Engwland! Did you saw that?" America asked with proudness and excitement, his big eyes shining like stars "It's the first time I get to throw him so far!"

'Dear Lord' was the only thing Arthur could think for a few seconds before recovering from the shock and realising he was so lucky America had chosen him, the boy's potential had no limits. Besides with all this strength he would be able to live by his own without any danger "Well done, America! You are very strong!" he praised the excited boy, who was running back to him "Oh boy, you are all dirty" Arthur said, looking at Americas muddy hands and dirty face. He picked him up again and started walking back to the ship "Come on, I'll give you a bath"

"Engwland, what is a bath?" America asked, innocence written all over his face. Arthur let out a sigh and started explaining Alfred what a bath was. Alfred asked more and more questions, each one of them answered patiently by England, but some time later the kid grew bored and started talking about his land the few people that habited on it.

Within the talk America started yawning and rubbing his eyes with his tiny firsts. England noticed how sleepy America was and began humming a lullaby to the kid still in his arms. Arthur stopped humming when he noticed America was way too quiet.

"Oh, did you fall asleep on me, poppet?" he said to Alfred and chuckled. England stroked his hair with one hand, curling his cowlick around his finger again and again. Some minutes of curling later America let out some kind of purr on his sleep. England's eyes widened as he stopped curling his cowlick; the purr stopped. He started curling it again and the purr continued. England laughed quietly at the kid's reaction and without even noticing it they arrived to the beach. One of his men was waiting for him on the boat to row back to the ship.

"Hey Captain! You got the kid!" the man greeted him as he got on the boat "I just saw the frog leave on another ship. He was mad as hell"

"Glad to hear that, Smith" he said, his smile widening even more. Arthur had a small chat with Smith about supplies and the French ship that arrived earlier, luckily everything went fine; the ship just came to pick up France and all the supplies were ready for the trip. They reached the ship in no time, another man threw them a ladder. Smith went up first. Arthur had to climb the ladder with one hand, he didn't want to wake up America but he woke up anyways because of the rough movements Arthur made.

"Arshur?" America asked giving England a confused look as he kept climbing the ladder "Where are we going?"

"Hush, America. I'll answer all your questions on the ship. Understood?" Alfred nodded, still looking confused. Finally Arthur reached the deck and left him on the floor; the whole crew was waiting for them with smiling faces.

"Here we are, Alfred! This is my ship" Arthur said kneeling next to him and putting one hand on his shoulder "This is my crew we are going to England and they'll help us to get there"

"Oh!" Alfred exclaimed with excitement. He was going somewhere new! "Hi!" he greeted them waving his hand vigorously, the crew smiled and waved back for some seconds before returning to their duties. Arthur gave the order to depart, and then guided Alfred to the bathroom; he was still dirty from the throw-the-gigantic-buffalo-game. He commanded the boy to undress himself after while he picked up some towels from his cabin and some water to bathe America.

"I'm back" Arthur stated leaving the water on the floor and hanging the towel on a hook. He turned around to face America, a second later a loud and very manly scream was heard all over the ship. The whole crew ignored it, they were used to their captain's mental attacks.

"Y-Y-Y-You" Arthur mumbled as he stood up from the floor; he had fallen after letting out the manly scream. He pointed with his index finger at Alfred, who was staring at him with the fear and confusion clearly written on his face "Y-You are a GIRL!"

* * *

and... How was it? Any mistakes? Please no flames just constructive critics!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A GIRL?!" he yelled at her as he paced uncomfortably around the bathroom "OH GOD, I told everyone on the castle that you were a boy, oh god, oh god…"

America's eyes slowly filled with tears as Arthur freaked out even more. Was it bad to be a girl? She knew she was different but... Did Arthur hate her? She didn't want to be alone, not after finding Arthur. America let out a quiet sob, but it was high enough to make Arthur stop freaking out. He looked at the teary naked girl in front of him and sighed. 'Well done, England. You made her cry' he thought, face palming mentaly as he regained his composure. Arthur picked a towel from the hook and covered America with it before picking her up and rocking her in his arms.

"Shh... I'm sorry, dear" he said as he rubbed her back. She snuggled against Arthur's chest, mumbling something he couldn't understand "Please don't cry, don't cry" his voice soft and gentle. He repeated this words like a mantra until the girl stopped crying. He waited a few minutes for the girl to calm down a bit more before asking her "Why didn't you tell me?" This time making sure his voice was low and sweet, barely a whisper.

"Y-You never asked" she said and cleaned her tears with the end of the towel. Arthur stayed speechless for some seconds. She was right, he never asked but just assumed she was a boy "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No, no" he said as he filled the bathtub with the water he brought earlier "I'm just surprised"

Arthur had never bathed a girl in his entire life so he was a bit nervous about it, though he tried to not show it to her, but some minutes later he realised it wasn't as hard or awkward as he expected. The bath was quite short despite having played some minutes with the water and soap bubbles. Arthur took the girl out of the tub between chuckles and dried her, now, clean body. He carried her to his cabin and lend her one of his shirts to use before tucking her on his bed. Then he took some dry clothes and towels and left the room heading to the bathroom to take a bath himself. He left his clothes and towels on the hook before walking to the tub. He slipped.

"GOD DAMNNIT!" he yelled as he fell backards, realising the whole bathroom floor was wet "SMITH! COME HERE!"

He stayed there, lying on the floor as he heard some footsteps running towards the bathroom. Suddenly the door was opened violently by the same guy who rowed the boat back to the ship, his loyal first-mate "Captain, are you okey?"was the first thing he asked, seeing how his captain was laying on the floor surrounded by water. Arthung nodded as Smith helped him to stand up "What the hell happened here, sir?"

"That girl happened!" he said up on his feet again. America had gotten bored while England washed her hair and she couldn't think another way to entretain herself than to splash water everywhere. It was fun but still a bad idea. He gave Arthur an amused look.

"A girl, sir?" he asked innocently. He already knew she was a girl. No boy could be that cute, besides he had two little girls back at home. Arthur lifted both of his eyebrows as his expression became one of surprise.

"You" he hissed now his surprise tuning into anger. How could Smith do something like that? TO HIM "You _knew_"

"I don´t know what you´re talking about" Smith said with a smirk as he walked to the door "Want me to send someone to clean this up?" Arthur nodded still angry with Smith "Your whishes are orders, enjoy your bath"

"Shame on you, bastard"Arthur muttered high enough for Smith to hear it. The first-mate chuckled before closing the door.

England sighed and got in the tub. Half an hour later he was ruturning to his room with his mind clear and feeling more relaxed than ever. He opened the door slowly and tipped-toed to his bed, not wanting to wake the little nation sleeping on his bed. She looked so cute Arthur couldn't hold back a smile as he lay next to her. Minutes later he fell to a rewarding and dreamless sleep, it had really been a long day.

The last day of the trip was rough. There was a big thunderstorm and everyone spent most of the day trying to keep the ship on float. Finnaly he most of the storm calmed down at night so everyone could get a little nap before arriving to their destination.

The next morning England and America were woken by Smith saying that they had arrived to England, something that Arthur already knew by being England himself. It was cold and rainy outside, aparently the storm had reached the land. He could feel the aggressive waves rocking the ship from side to side, making it slightly hit the port with every move. Arthur was surprised he hadn´t woken earlier with all these movement and sounds, but boy! he had a long night. Yesterday he had learned that America was scared of thunderstorms and he had to sing (more like humm) her for hours before she fell asleep. Arthur tried to incorporate himself but something or maybe someone was adding some weight to his torso. He looked down and found her snuggling against his chest. He smiled at this and stocked her hair.

"Are you still here, Smith?" he asked as the man was still on his door. Smith was smiling widely at the fact his captain was so soft with the girl. He let out a big snort and proceeded to leave the room under Arthur´s unamussed glare before the child slowly started to wake up.

"Engwland?" America sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes with one of her tiny hands. England had already left the bed and was getting dressed "Good morning"

"Good morning, poppet" he answered with a smile as he finished buttoning up his shirt, then he grabbed the recently washed dress (or nightgown) Alfred was wearing the day he found her. By the way, wasn't Alfred a boy's name?

"Engwland, I'm hungry" she said rubbing her rumbling tummy throught the oversized shirt she was wearing "My tummy is growling"

"Just wait a little, Amelia" he said trying to put the dress on Amelia. Therey were out of supplies "We'll have breakfast on the castle"

"Amelia? What's that?" she asked and looked at Arthur with curious eyes "Can you eat that?"

He chuckled for some seconds before picking her up "No you can't eat that!" he said and touched her nose "It's your new name, silly. Alfred is a name for boys and you're a girl"

"But I liked Alfred" she whined as she crossed her arms and pouted. Alfred sounded so cool! "Give it back!"

"Sorry, **Amelia**, but I won't let you stay with such a boyish name" Arthur watched with amusement at the girl's annoyed face "But I'll treat you some candies later"

"Yei!" Amelia exclaimed cheerfully as she lifted both of her arms up before hugging Arthur's neck "Englwand? What are candies?"

"You'll find out later" Arthur left his cabin with Amelia on his arms, heading for the deck. There was almost no one on the ship, most of the crew had gone to meet their families or to spend some well deserved good time at the port. When they managed to get out of the ship a royal carriage was waiting for them. Amelia struggled on Arthur's arms and tried to jump to the floor. It was the first time she had seen a horse so close! England knowing America's intensions hold her tighter, sure the girl was stronger but he was still stronger.

"Engwland!" America whined and struggled even more to get free "Let me go! I want to play with the horse!" The grown men sighed and refused to let go.

"I won't! We don't have enough time for that, we have to meet the Royalty" she ignored him and kept struggling, this time making whining noises. Arthur was losing his temper "Amelia if you behave yourself I swear to God I'll take you to the castle's stable but stop struggling for the Queen's sake!"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes getting brighter. Arthur nodded. She stopped struggling right away "I'll do it! Pinky promise!" Amelia said as she lifted her pinkie finger up waiting for Arthur to do the same. He rolled his eyes but still lifted his glovered pinkie finger and locked it with hers.

"Pinkie promise" he stated as he got in the carriage and left Amelia on the seat next to him "Don't forget to call me Arthur in front of humans. It's very important for us to hide our identities but you may call me England when we are alone"

"Okay, Arshur" she said and sat next to him only to stand up again seconds later. She walked to the window and took out her head. Amelia watched the landscape as she giggled from excitement. She was going to meet the Royalty! Wait..."Arshur? What is the Royalty?"

"The Royalty are the King, the Queen and their relatives. The King and Queen rule over my land, England" he answered trying to make things seem easier for her "The King is a man and the Queen is his wife"

"Oh~ so they are the bosses of everyone?" Arthur nodded satisfied that Amelia understood at least the basic things.

"Wow! Then I want to become a queen when I grow up!" she exclaimed, lifting both of her first in the air. The violent movement made her loose her balance and tripped, falling to the the carriage's floor. Thankfully, Arthur was aware of Amelia's movements and managed to caught her just before her head could hit the floor. Silence reigned for some seconds, then the toddler started sniffling.

Arthur sighed and sat the girl on his lap "A-Ar-Arshur" she mutterred with brittle voice and tearful eyes. She hugged his neck tighly and started weeping, then crying and then sobbing. Obviously the almost-fall had scared her to death. England let out another sigh and started strocking her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here" Amelia stopped crying almost intantly, Arthur was here for her and that was enough to make her feel safe. She hid her face on England's collarbone, still sniffling a bit "You have to be more carefull, love" she nodded and sat on his lap. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned Amelia's nose, she had already cleaned her tears. Amelia yawned and snuggled againt Arthur, who started singing a lullaby to her, improvising the lyrics as he singed.

"_Come on little girl, sleep on my arms,_

_I'll protect you no matter what._

_There's no need to be scared,_

_Because I'll always be there._

_Come on my girl, sleep on my arms_

_I'll protect you no matter what._

_Sleep well, my beautiful girl,_

_When you wake up I'll be there" _

He rocked and singed until Amelia fell asleep. Arthur put her on a lying position on his arms and proceeded to strock her hair again. His fingers runing through her soft golden locks two or three times before stopping at her cowlick and playing with it, he loved to do that. Arthur tangled the piece of hair around his finger over and over until he heard a familiar purring noise. He let out a quiet snort and smiled. He had never thought that having a sibling would make him so happy, all his other sibling were a nightmare and always bullied poor Arthur, but with Amelia everything was different. Arthur sighed, rising a little brother on his own was going to be difficult and quite expenssive: First he'll have to build a house for her, then came the food, the clothes and all the trips from England to America and from America to England, not counting the toys and other stuff a kid needs. England got lost on his thoughts as he watched the landscape through the window. Soon he was able to see the castle from where they were. It was time to wake up America.

"Wake up, poppet" England said and forced to her to sit on his lap, ignoring her groanings of protest "We are almost there"

"M-mnn Five minutes more"she whined, trying to lie down again but England didn't let her and started tickling her with a smile "Hahahaha! A-Arshur, ss-stop! HAHaha! I-I'm up! I-I'm...ahahaha...up!" Arthur stopped tickling her but Amelia didn't stop giggling for a while.

Finally the carrige crossed the royal gates and stopped. There was a enormous and elegant castle in front of them, the front graden was beautifuly green and full of lively red rouses bushes; the favourite flower of England. Amelia, who was sitting on Arthur's lap, stood up and looked with amazement through the closest window: her pink lips forming a perfect 'o'. A random servant opened the carriage's door and waited for Arthur and Amelia to get out before closing it and making a small bow. Arthur picked Amelia up and started walking on the red carpet, placed there especially for them. America wanted to explore the castle, everything was so new and diferent for her! Unfortunately Arthur didn't let her and walked non-stop to the throne room where the queen was waiting. England kneeled in the middle of the room with America still on his arms.

"Welcome back, my dear Arthur" the queen said with a small smile "Stand up, please. There is no need for such formalities, my old friend"

"I'm honored, your highness" Arthur stood up with a vain smile he left Amelia on the floor next to him and held her hand to avoid her runing somewhere else. The girl's desire to explore vanished and instead nervousness started to fill her. What if the queen didn't like her? "This little girl is the representation of America, her name is Amelia, Amelia Kirland may I add"

The queen gave Arthur a confused look "A girl?" the queen asked as she stood up from her throne "You told us America was a boy"

"My apologies, my queen. We all just assumed she was a boy"he said, trying to avoid blushing as he remembered the embarrasssing incident of the first day the met "It was such a surprise for me to find out she was girl"

The woman laughed while she walked to greet the newcomers. England blushed slightly at the memory but it only lasted some seconds. He grabbed the queen's hand, who was now standing in front of them, and delicately kissed it. Amelia got scared at the clossenes of the 'strange' person and hid behind England's legs.

He patted her head, trying to give some courage to the girl "Amelia, this is Elizabeth, my queen" he stated before gently pushing America forward "Please act as the good gir you are and say 'hello' to her"

"Hello, queen" she greeted, not daring to make eye contact with the queen and tangling her tiny fingers arround her dress while doing so "My name is Amelia, nice to meet you"

"Hello, Amelia" the queen aswered the greet and made a small reverence "It's a pleasure to meet you too"

Elizabeth and Amelia had a small chat, which helped Amelia to open up to the woman. They were inrrupeted by a servant announcing the breakfast was ready. Arthur picked Amelia up and held her with his left arm, while offering his free arm to the queen, who grabbed her nation's arm and started walking slowly to the dining room. Amelia´s tummy grumbled as soon as the servants started to bring the food. Everything seemed so delicious and different from what she had on the forest, so she asked Arthur to serve her a portion of everthing. Arthur looked at her rising one eyebrow, he was sure a little girl couldn´t eat that much but he still served her whatever she wanted. Amelia ate it all. The queen and Arthur shared a surprised look, the girl had wolfed down all that food only in a few minutes!

"Yummy!" she exclaimed happily and dropped on her chair "Thanks, queenie! Thanks, Arshur!"

"Amelia!" Arthur scold her, surprised at the lack of respect coming from the girl "You should show more respect for her…"

"Oh, Arthur, there is no need to worry" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder affectingly; then she looked at the girl and gave her a sweet smile "You are welcome, sweetie"

"So, Amelia" Arthur tried to obtain her attention "Were you living by yourself when I found you?"

She shook her head "I have tons of friends like Fluffy, the buffalo!" she answered "Alwso there are some villages and there are a lot of people living in the forest too"

"Interesting, don't you think so Arthur?" the queen asked him as she gave him curious look before turning her head around to look at the girl " Someday you'll tell me more about them, Okay? I have to talk with Arthur for a moment, meanwhile a maid will show you your room and to give you some clothes"

After saying that, the queen called a maid and gave her all the necessary instructions before letting her go with America con her arms. The queen looked at Arthur and asked him to follow her as she walked heading to the royal gardens. She sat on a bank and told Arthur to do the same next to her.

"Very well" she answered and stood up as well "Let's talk about _business_"

"Understood" Arthur said as he turned his business mode on.

"I have everything already prepared" she said as she took out a piece of paper and handle it to Arthur "First of all I already put some men to build America's house. It'll be ready on a month"

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed without taking out his eyes from the paper. He let out a smile "Here says I'll be staying there for a few years. Is it okay?"

"Yes, Is there a problem?"

"No, my lady"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! It's been a while huh? Don't worry, here is another chapter ;) but first I would like to thank Lilly, my awesome beta-reader *claps* _

_Disclaimer: I own Hetalia only in my dreams, every single cutie is property of The Himaruya _

* * *

It was late at night and the little America couldn't sleep. Amelia opened her eyes for the third time that night; she had been awoken by another nightmare; the same nightmare she had been having for a month. Tears started filling up her eyes as the memories of the nightmare flashed through her eyes. People dying, her people dying. Her natives were suffering, fighting alongside France against England, but England wouldn't kill her people, right? She stood up from her bed and walked downstairs heading towards England's studio. He usually stayed up really late doing his paperwork.

"They won't let us go further, my lord." she heard someone saying, someone she didn't know. "There is no other way, we have to do it."

"Then, you know what to do." She looked through a gap in the door. England was working on some papers, the man she didn't know was standing in front of him. He lifted his head revealing a deathly serious expression. "Kill them all."

"Understood, my lord." the man said as Arthur signed a paper and gave it to him. "With your permission."

The men proceeded to leave the room. America took a few steps backwards and leaned against the wall hoping the man would not see her. Luckily he didn't; as the man left the house, Amelia got out from her hiding place and approached England's studio with a determined expression, though a lot of tears were falling from her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her big brother was doing that to her! It had to be a lie!

"Engwand," she called with a broken voice as she opened the studio door. England lifted his head again, this time his expression looking gentle and worried. He stood up quickly and walked to where Amelia was. She hugged his legs, burying her face on his pants for some seconds before Arthur lifted her and pressed her to his chest.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked with a soft voice as he petted her hair and kissed her forehead. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"W-Why?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. England gave her a confused look. She lifted her head and looked at him with teary eyes and the most heart-breaking expression he had ever seen. "W-Why are y-you killing my p-people? Why, Engwand? Why?"

Oh, damn it. He hadn't expected her to find out so quickly. Had she heard his conversation with the soldier? It didn't matter; now he had to deal with a tearful America.

"It's necessary, honey." he said trying to sound sweet as possible. "We have to move westward and they won't let us. They even made an alliance with the Frogs…"

"Make it stop, Engwand." she interrupted him and touched his cheek. "Pwease? For me?"

"America..." he said with a sigh not knowing what to tell the little girl. " You know I can't…"

"But they are part of me!" she exclaimed, tears falling again. Amelia touched her chest "I can feel them suffer here, Engwand! It hurts! Please!"

Arthur was shocked. It was true; avatars felt pain when a large amount of their inhabitants died. He hadn't killed that many natives, but America was still a baby. England looked at her one more time, his eyes wide. He hadn't realised he might be hurting America, his little girl. He had been hurting his little sister for over a month because of his stupidness and ambition; but it was going to stop now. He sat on his chair with America on his lap and started writing something. When he finished he called a servant and told him to go to the base and give the paper to a men called Johnson. After the servant left he sighed and hugged Amelia.

"I'm sorry, poppet. I really am" he apologised as he stroked Amelia's cowlick. He felt like shit "I just send a message to my soldiers; they'll start negotiations with the natives instead of killi-, using other violent methods. Is it okay with you, my love?"

She nodded. Amelia had stopped crying a few moments ago. Now she was purring like she always did when Arthur stroked her cowlick, her sandy blond hair was now passing her shoulders. When they first got into the house, Arthur told her to not cut it anymore, it had been a long time since then; but somehow the hair form her cowlick refused to grow up.

"A-Arshur can I sleep with you?" she shyly asked as she looked up again, her sky blue eyes meeting his emerald ones "It's your last night here and I…"

"Hush, my love…" he said as he stood up and left the room, heading upstairs "Of course you can sleep with me"

England tucked America on his bed before changing into his pajamas and laying down next to her. Amelia sneaked under his arm and snuggled against his chest. Arthur, already used to these displays of affection, held her tight. He was about to fall asleep when he felt someone shaking him.

"Amelia?" he looked at her, his eyes almost shut "What's wrong?"

"I want to go to the bathroom" she said as she blushed slightly. Arthur stayed speechless for a second.

"Then go" he said and closed his eyes again "I'll be waiting for you here"

Amelia stared at him and shook him again "I'm scared" she confessed "The ghost are going to eat me"

Arthur frowned. There weren't any ghost in the house, he had made sure of that; but still, America was a naïve and, right now, frightened girl. With a sigh he stood up and walked to the door, where he stood until America got the message and followed him, grabbing his hand as she reached him. The walk to the bathroom was quite a short one, in less than a minute they were already outside.

"Now you go in there. I'll stay here" he said as he opened the door of the privy and lit a candle "I don't want you to wet my bed tonight so take your time"

Amelia blushed and went in the bathroom as Arthur remembered with a smirk the incontinence problem she had. He hadn't liked when America started crying and all that stuff, but it still amused him to no end how the little girl got worried every single time about him being mad with her. Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by Amelia as she got out of the privy.

"Are you ready?" he asked the girl. She gave a nod and tried to hold his hand, but Arthur decided to pick her up instead. He got back into the house and then up to the bedroom. Finally, Arthur lay on the bed, placing Amelia on his chest. She took a grip of Arthur's pyjamas and closed her eyes as she listened the relaxing sound of Arthur's heartbeat.

"Good night, Engwland"

"Good night, my love"

* * *

A few minutes later they both fell asleep.

"Please don't go! Stay with me!" Amelia said clutching to Arthur's leg as she tried to hold back the tears "I don't want to be alone! Please!"

"Amelia, we have already talked about this" Arthur said as he picked her up "I have to leave, my own country needs me"

"No" she whined and hid her face on his neck "I need you more"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand. Amelia refused to let go and he was already late. The whole crew was ready to leave and they were waiting for England as they watched with amusement the little show America was making.

"Enough, America" He said and left the little girl on the floor. She looked at him with teary eyes and sniffling loudly "I'll be back as soon as I can, now be a brave girl and wait for me until I come back. Understood?"

America gave a nod and cleaned the tears from his eyes "Good bye, Arshur. I'll miss you a lot"

"Good bye, my brave little girl" he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead "I'll miss you too"

After saying good bye, Arthur got on his ship and ordered the crew to set sail. Amelia stayed at the port and waved her hand, the tears she had been holding back were running freely through her face. The ship started moving and Amelia started running after it, stopping only at the end of the port.

"ARSHUR!" she yelled with all her strength. Arthur quickly got out the cabin and headed the rails. When he appeared in her sight she yelled again "I LOVE YOU! TAKE CARE!"

Arthur looked at the girl and then at his crew: they were all waiting him to answer "I LOVE YOU, TOO" he yelled back , is face red as a tomato "BE CAREFULL, MY LOVE" he stayed on the rails waving back at Amelia until she disappeared from sight. Arthur turned around to return to his cabin only to find he whole crew looking at him with dumb expressions on their faces.

"What?" he exclaimed, his blush getting deeper. The crew stayed quiet as he walked to his cabin and closed the door.

"AWWWWWW~~"

"GOD DAMNIT"

* * *

Amelia was walking down the road heading the small grocery shop from the village. She felt lonely and was dead bored without Arthur but at least she could go freely outside. She admired the beauty of her land, watching the clean blue sky and the lively green fields. She had gotten to her destination faster than she thought.

"Hello, Mr. Potter" Amelia greeted the old men, who was cleaning the windows of the shop "How are you today, Sir?"

"Well, well. It's little Amelia isn't it?" Mr. Potter said cheerily as he got behind the counter "What do you need today, dear?"

"I want some candies and paper and colouring pencils!" she said while counting the items she needed with her fingers "That's all, sir!"

"Okay, wait a minute" the men said as he went into the store room and started looking for the items Amelia asked for. He put everything on a bag and gave it to her "Here you are, that'll be twenty-five pence"

Amelia nodded and took out some coins from a pocket of her dress, which was sewed by Arthur. She gave the coins to the men and proceeded to leave the shop.

"Thanks, sir!" she said "Good bye!"

"You are welcome, Amelia" the man answered "Be careful! It's dangerous for a girl like you to walk home alone!"

"Okay"

Amelia walked home as she ate a candy. When she arrived she laid down on the carpet in the living room and started drawing on her new papers with her new colouring pencils. As usual she drew England; it had been a long time since he left, the kept in touch by the mail, but she still missed him.

"I wonder what my brother is doing…"

* * *

"Surrender, French scum" England said as he pointed at France with his sword. The French man was kneeling in front of Arthur, holding his bleeding side with one hand "Surrender and I won't kill you"

"Never" was the only word Francis said before closing his eyes and wait for his death, though he would just only die for a while, but it would be enough time for England to invade the whole country.

England was about to stab him in his chest when he heard someone running towards them. Arthur turned his head; 'Impossible…' he thought. It was a kid that looked just like his Amelia, but it couldn't be Amelia because she was safe in America, right? The small kid ignored Arthur's presence and hugged France.

"_Papa, Papa_!" The kid exclaimed as he jumped on France's clothes "_Papa ne pas abandonner_! _Papa_!"

"_Ne crains pas, mon petit Canada_" France said to him as he used his free arm to embrace the boy "_Tout ira bien_"

Arthur stared at the scene speechless for some seconds, but then he reacted and pushed the little kid away "Enough, France" Arthur said and pressed the point of his sword against France's throat "It's time to finish this"

"_NON! PAPA_!" the boy screamed and started pulling England's pants with all his strength, almost ripping the elder's clothes "I'll protect my papa! Please don't kill him! I- I'll do anything!"

England seemed to consider the boys offer for a while but finally he ceded

"Anything, huh?" he asked the boy with a cocky grin; Canada nodded "Okay, I'll let your dear _papa_…" he made emphasis on that word with disgust_ "…_ live only if you come with me"

France's eyes widened in fear. He wouldn't let England to take his Matthew away from him; with the last of his strength, Francis managed to push Matthew away from Arthur before picking up his sword and attacking Arthur for the last time, which was easily blocked by the Englishman.

"You bastard" Arthur muttered with anger as he swung his sword, ready to stab the goddamned frog in the guts, but Matthew covered his papa's body with his own and Arthur was forced to stop before cutting the kid in two "Why did you…?"

"Please" Matthew said with tearful, pleading eyes "I'll go with you"

"Very well, but I shall warn you" Arthur said as he lowered his sword. Francis was struggling to stand up again, his eyes, full of hate, never leaving Arthur's emerald ones "If your papa tries to attack me again, I'll kill him and take you anyways. Understood?"

Matthew nodded, but France shook his head and started struggling with more strength "_Non, Papa_" Canada said as he tried to make Francis to lay down; he was losing a lot of blood from his injuries and now was sickly pale "Stay there, papa"

"Why, Matthew, why?" France asked, refusing to lay down and looking at his 'son' with a hurt expression "Is this what you want? To go with him?"

"I just want you to be okay" he said with a broken voice "I don't want you to fight anymore, papa. Please, do this for me"

Arthur was looking at them with a bored expression, but deep inside he felt touched by the boy's sacrifice. Would America do something like that for him? Sure, the girl loved him, but Francis would have to walk over his dead body before he could take his girl away from him. He looked at Francis, who was looking at him with a death glare, but after some minutes of staring, France gave up and let out a sigh.

"You win, _mon petit_" France said before lying down in the ground with a gasp, the adrenaline of the fight was leaving his body and his wounds were starting to ache "Pack you things. Don't forget Kumajiro or the papers, you know where they are"

Matthew kissed his papa on the cheek and left the room with a quick pace, leaving England and France alone. Francis stared at England for a moment and let out another sigh.

"I'll take care of him" England stated before sitting on the ground next to France. France nodded without taking his eyes from the sealing, not wanting to face his rival as he cried "He'll get along well with America, they look like twins and…"

"Arthur" France interrupted and looked at his with a tear socked face "May I visit him?"

"We'll see" he answered "Who is Kumajiro?"

Francis chuckled for a moment before answering "It's his polar bear" Arthur gave him a confused look "Yes, _mon_ little Matthew has polar bear. Don't worry, it's a small one"

A few minutes later Canada arrived with a small bag and some papers, a small polar bear walking next to him. Matthew gave Arthur the papers and ran over to where Francis was and took out some bandages,then started treating his wounds. Arthur started reading the papers with a smirk; he took out a pen and signed. Matthew had already finished treating France's wounds.

"Oi, frog" England said as he kneeled next to France ad put a paper in front of his face "I need your signature"

France without saying a word took out a pen from his coat and signed the paper. Matthew was officially England's. He hugged the little boy for some seconds before letting him go.

"Papa, I'll miss you" the boy said, tears falling through his face "I love you"

"I love you, too" France said, trying to keep his composure in front of Matthew and England. He gave his boy a kiss on the forehead before England picked him up and started walking out of the room. Matthew sobbed on England's shoulder for some hours, losing the sense of space and time but he stopped when he noticed they were getting on a ship.

"Where are we going, sir?" he asked with a trembling voice. They were now on England's cabin.

"We are going to meet someone very special for me" he said with a smile "Her name is America, but you can call her Amelia"

"America? Do you know her?" he asked, his little eyes wide open in surprise "She's my sister!"

"Really?" England said only a little surprised. It was obvious that they were related "She never told me about you"

"I told her not to" Canada answered "I wanted to stay in the forest, but papa found me" Matthew's face darkened a little at the mention of France "What's that?" he asked and pointed at something in England's hands.

"It's a rabbit" England said and turned the thing around, it was a stuffed bunny, a beautiful light brown stuffed bunny. His ears and tail were a darker shade of brown "I'm making it for Amelia"

"Oh" Matthew said "It's cute"

"Thanks"

"When will be arriving, sir?" Matthew asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"In a few days" England answered "My name is England, but you may call me Arthur…"

England stopped talking when he noticed Matthew had fallen asleep. With a smile on his face Arthur kept sewing the bunny; now his Amelia would never feel lonely again.

* * *

___Papa ne pas abandonner- _Daddy, don't give up!

___Ne crains pas, mon petit Canada- _Don't fear, my little Canada

_____Tout ira bien- _Everything is going to be alright

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Reviews please :)_


End file.
